


shape of you

by bonbon_asesina



Series: Jae and wonpil do stuff [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, and dowoon gets a boyfriend, everyones a cock block, jae loves eating out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonbon_asesina/pseuds/bonbon_asesina
Summary: Jae really just wants to have sex with his boyfriend





	shape of you

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "i just keep on making the same mistakes". I'm a virgin who has no idea how sex works so i'm apologizing now.  
> Ty to everyone who commented on the first one, this is for yall ! :)

To say that Jae is sexually frustrated would be an understatement.

He's laying on his top bunk, the patterned sheets tucked under his chin, his macbook bouncing up and down on his lap. He feels gross and sweaty, vigorously trying to get himself off before stupid Brian and the rest of the band comes barging in. It's embarrassing enough getting caught jacking off by all his roommates, if they saw what he was watching he'd have no choice but to pack his bags and head back to his parents house in LA.

At least he's not on any free, virus-riddled porn website that would probably end up showing up on his search history later. He's on Tumblr, on some Day6 look alike blog where he tentatively typed in "jaepil" in the search bar less than 20 minutes ago. He scrolls for a bit until he decides on a video, the thumbnail of a relatively small and tan man. He understands that it's supposed to be his boyfriend by the skin tone, but the guy has a few obvious tattoos littered over his arms and chests and his hands are rather large, way too big to look anything like Wonpil's, gripping onto an over sized sex toy that Jae can't imagine would ever fit into such a small body. Jae laughed and almost scrolled to the next video but the guy started rubbing the giant fake penis against his pink entrance, letting out a whine that sounded so much like the keyboardist that he couldn't really be blamed for the Pavlovian reaction his dick had to it.

He's almost there, rubbing his thumb around the sensitive head of his dick, fake Wonpil screaming as he bounces on the dildo that Jae still has no idea how he got almost all the way in. The house is completely quite, the only noises coming from his laptop and the squelching his fist makes as it rubs aggressively against his shaft. The guy in the video is close, too, his legs trembling. There's sweat pooling at Jae's temples, his hand tightening. He pictures Wonpil on top of him, the tip of his own cock rubbing against his imaginary little rim, just as the guy in the video had done with the toy. He's biting his lip, sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead, the usual blush in his cheeks spreading down to his leaking member. Jae squeezes his eyes shut, teetering more and more at the edge of his release as he pictures his boyfriend slowly sinking down on him, whining as he throws his head back, revealing to Jae the expanse of his throat.

"Mmmm baby," his boyfriend moans from his place on Jae's lap. He speeds up the movement of his fist, he's so close.

"Baaaabbbyy." 

 _Fuck, fuck , fuck, fuck, fuck_ , he's almost there, an almost painful vice grip on his dick.

"Baby!"

_Oh. Ohhhhhhh._

The blond immediately stops the pace he's set on his dick, his stomach and hard on instantly dropping. He shuts his laptop so hard he's almost positive he's shattered the screen.  _Fuck._ The repeated banging on the door rings like an alarm in Jae's head, quickly wiping his sticky hand on his bed sheets, making a mental note to throw those in with Sungjin's load later tonight. The knocking on his bedroom door continues as he literally flings himself off his bunk (thanking God that he didn't break his ankle on the way down), and changes into an untainted pair of baggy basketball shorts.

"Baabby! I brought you something back from the restaurant wake up!"  _Fuck._ He loves his boyfriend and he's starving, but there's still an obvious smell of sex in the air that Jae fans his arms out like a deranged bird to get rid of. 

"Coming!" Jae yells back, the knocking finally subsiding. He's about to open the door when he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his hair ruffled and skin too pink to be blamed on sleep. Welp. He's just going to have to rely on his amazing acting abilities to pull this off. He tries to open the door as casually as someone as gangly and uncoordinated as Jae can, and lean his shoulder against the door frame but he looses his footing a little and ends up almost falling on to the small keyboardist.

"Oh my God, Hyung! Are you ok?" He steadies himself on Wonpil's shoulders, looking directly at his boyfriend. Jae's embarrassed to admit it but he loses his breath at the sight. He's got his hair all tussled like he knows Jae loves, and he's wearing that black shirt with the striped red sleeves that fall past his finger tips, the one he's affectionately titled his "emo" look. Jae's suddenly suffocatingly ashamed of whats currently still on his laptop screen, nobody ever possibly coming close to what he already has. Jae puts his hands on the smaller mans face before he can say anything else and pulls him in for a kiss, effectively halting any more of Wonpil's questions. It's a little more passionate and long than what would be considered reasonable of a couple that hadn't seen each other in less than half an hour, but Wonpil's his sweet, trusting boyfriend who brought him food, who he loves more than he ever thought someone as sarcastic and completely ridiculous as himself could. 

"Yah! Stop sucking face!" Sungjin yells from the kitchen, throwing a packet of soy sauce at their feet. Jae gently pushes away from the keyboardist, looking down at the bag of take out boxes he has in his hands, taking it from Wonpil's hold. 

"I got you the jjajangmyeon with bulgogi." Jae looked up at him. "Oh! And a side of tteokbokki." Wonpil finished, smiling up at the blond proudly. Jae really wants to kiss him again, he wants to pick him up and have his way with him against the hallway wall but Sungjin is still sending them dirty looks from his place at the kitchen table and Dowoon's in the living room trying to get Wonpil's attention with two chopsticks under his top lip.

"Thank you, babe. That's perfect." Jae leads Wonpil away from the doorway by the hand, letting Brian pass, running away before the bassist realizes something was off with their shared room. He leads them into the living room, squeezing in next to Dowoon on the love seat. Apparently it's movie night, and Brian reminds him of this when he essentially body slams his way in between Jae and Wonpil.  _Of course he would._ It isn't lost on Jae that a key reason as to why he hasn't gotten it on with his boyfriend since they got together 3 months ago was in big part due to his cock block roommate. Whether it was late night studying sessions that he decided to have on the bedroom desk rather than the kitchen table, or his insistence on sleeping in his bed (which was located right under Jae's) every night of the week, even on their one month anniversary that Jae had explicitly commented on throughout the week to his housemates, kindly letting them know the he would like to celebrate with Wonpil and he'd like them all to leave. Not only did they  _all_  end upstaying in that night _,_ but the streets had been flooded by a surprise rainstorm so the couple couldn't even drive to some nearby hotel. Jae didn't get laid, their romantic dinner was muffled by a bunch of literal adult children playing  _Mortal Kombat,_ and everyone ended up having a very sex-less night alone in their own respective beds.

 

Jae's observing them from his place at the end of the couch, silently judging all his bandmates with chipmunk cheeks filled with delicious bulgogi. He hates them all, not really, but until they let him consummate his relationship he'll continue to murder them all in his head. Except maybe Dowoon. The "2 month plan" he conceived after the anniversary fiasco had only been successful in regards to the shy drummer. To be fair, though, Jae did start working on him a lot earlier than the other guys, finally having enough of his and Wonpil's little "cuddle sessions" that everyone else thought was cute and made Jae want to pull out all his hair. This "2 month plan" wasn't anything thoroughly thought out or anything, it was mostly just little thoughts Jae had on how to get his band mates out of the dorm more. Stupid Brian was already out of the plan from the get go, his school work and music work already too much to ask anything more of him. Jae wasn't a complete asshole after all. Sungjin was another story. He didn't particularly do anything that extracurriculur that he could occupy his extra time with, and he never really talked about his JYP crushes so Jae couldn't even try to set him up with anybody. Plus, frankly, Sungjin didn't give enough of a shit to care if Jae and Wonpil were having sex in the house. If it wasn't directly in his line of sight, he would just slip in his earphones and move to his room. So the only person really left was Dowoon, whom Jae could've quite literally just asked to leave and he would've happily obliged. In fact he almost did, that first morning they got together and Jae was so close to actually being inside of the keyboardist when he heard shuffling from beyond the wall separating the kitchen and living room. _Fuck_. Dowoon slept on the couch, literally every night. How the hell could he have forgotten that? Horny Jae had gotten him into so much trouble senior year of high school and college so he should've figured. 

"Hyung, hurry please. I want you so bad." Wonpil whimpered, bringing back Jae's attention. He turned back to the task currently in front of him, an almost completely naked Wonpil on the kitchen island, his knees trembling and pushed up to his chest, a perfect view of his perfect ring of muscle. Jae quite nearly came right then and there, and he hated logical him for metaphorically locking up Horny Jae, but he couldn't possibly fuck Wonpil with Dowoon in the next room without a physical door separating them. Fuck he was going to have to stop. He was going to have to tell the literal love of his life that they couldn't do this right now, and he'd have to put all his clothes back on. That's when he considered just walking into the lving room, naked as he was, and just asking the drummer to take his bed for now. He would've done it, too, if his tiny bladder hadn't suddenly remembered that he really had to pee. So he ended up having to tell Wonpil that they shoudn't do it with Dowoon in the next room, and he couldn't help the pain in his chest when he caught the immediate disappointment in the shorter man's eyes. 

 

So Dowoon was the first (and only) member to feel the wrath of Jae's plan. Except it wasn't really a wrath, not at all actually. Some people would even describe it as a gift. If Jae wasn't going to get laid anytime soon, he might as well use his love expertise to get someone else an active sex life. But who could he set Dowoon up with? Who was single, attractive, and a generally good counter part to Dowoon's shy sillyness? Plus who had told him numerous times that they'd love for the tall drummer to father their fictional children (in confidence of course)? 

 

As far as Jae knew, Kevin Woo had been single for the better part of his entire Kpop career, a generally outgoing and sweet guy who was pretty reserved when it came to his love life. Jae didn't really even know if he swung "that way" until he had confided with him while getting drinks with the Kaemin trio at a not too far off bar downtown after a particularly well done show. Jimin was fast asleep with her head on the table, while Jae and Kevin continued to take shots and vent to each other about unrequited love. Jae had blabbed for half an hour about Wonpil's toothy smile, when Kevin finally cut in.

"I really want Dowoon to fuck me." There was a shocked silence for about 10 seconds before Jae completely broke down, almost tipping back in his chair with how hard he was laughing. 

"Oh my God, I think that's the first time I've realized you have any sexual libido." Jae continue to cackle loudly, while Kevin stared into his empty glass, his lips puffed out in a full on pout.

"I think I really like him." The confession effectively shut Jae up, the vulnerability in Kevin's tone shifting the table's atmosphere. Well who would've thought. Now that he thinks about it, he wasn't even 100% sure that Dowoon swung that way either. Whether it was the one too many shots, or the genuine concern for his friend's feelings, Jae decided to slip the little piece of information from Kevin for later use, something he's glad he bothered remembering when the "2 Months Plan" was first conceived.

 

So Jae worked the magic (that he evidently didn't have when he was pining over Wonpil for years) and set them up on a date. Well not really a date per se, more of a romantic hostage situation. He might've planned a week long getaway to the bay area in California where Kevin is from for the whole gang, but actually told no one but Dowoon and Kevin about it and stayed home to make out with Wonpil on the now unoccupied couch. Kevin had called Jae furious only a few hours after landing, but he came back walking with a very noticeable limp so the trip couldn't have gone  _that_ badly. 

That's why he couldn't really be upset with the drummer, the plan being technically successful when Dowoon did begin to leave the house more often than he had before. Except it made everything a lot worse, too. Jae's not sure why he had never consider that Kevin might also have roommates, which meant that they would be taking all their sexual exploits to the Day6 house living room. And Jae's not a petty or jealous person, but having to hear his co-host yell that he's cumming wasn't making his current situation any better.

 

Everyone's finally finished their meals, Wonpil setting his tray down and snuggling into Jae's side. The blond wraps his arm around his shoulder, pulling the smaller on to his lap. They're all settled down in the living room, Brian sitting on the couch next to them, Dowoon between his legs on the ground. Out of the corner of his eye Jae could see Sungjin by himself on the recliner, an affectionate smile on his lips as he took short glances of his band mates. Jae felt guily for a second that he would want the people he had lived with and grown with for so long out of the house so he could fulfill some primal urges. They really did mean everything to him, but the weight in his lap, snuggling into his neck, looking up at him with the biggest doe eyes was worth all of it. Jae tightened his hold around his waist, kissing the top of his boyfriend's forehead the warmth from his skin heating him up completely, his entire body relaxing. 

 

Jae wouldn't be able to tell you what movie they were watching, some rom com Brian picked out with the same two actors he's pretty sure he'd seen in the last three movies they had all watched together. He could tell it was almost over, though, the lead actor had just kissed the girl, some out of place fake snow falling over them. By the looks of it, the only one still watching was Brian, tucked into himself, his eyes glossy with unshed tears. He always said it jokingly, but Jae really did love the guy. He was his best friend. Jae silently made a mental note to himself to use his magic match finding powers on Brian, too, he deserved happiness more than any of them.

Sungjin was fast asleep on the recliner, his head thrown back, loud snores tearing their way out of his mouth in classic dad fashion. Dowoon was awake, but too distracted by his phone to look up at the screen. Jae figured he was probably texting Kevin by the coy smile he wore, something Jae couldn't help but take pride in. They were two of his favorite people, and if he had to endure long nights of sex noises and creeky couch springs so that they could be together, then Jae would happily invest in some ear plugs.

Wonpil shifts on his lap, balling himself up and snuggling closer into Jae. He was asleep, soft breaths blown onto his chest. He looked so small, his sleeve covered fists tucked under his cheek. Although Jae was sure Dowoon wood be going out, and Brian and Sungjin would be fast asleep in their beds soon, finally leaving Jae and Wonpil alone, the blond wouldn't dare wake him now.

 

They don't have sex that night, in fact they don't have sex the rest of that month. They carry on with their lives as usual, another every Day6 coming and going, concerts and TV performances taking up most of their schedules. Jae's still on the brink of losing his mind, but there's more pressing matters at hand at the moment. He doesn't mean to, and he feels like the most horrible person on earth immediately after, but he makes Wonpil cry. 

A few hours ago the guys had decided to go out drinking with Got7 (an obvious recipe for disaster), deciding amongst themselves that it would be best to just stay at their dorm for the night as it was the closest to the nightclub they were going to. They had all met at the Day6 house, though, cologne and hair gel quickly creating a thin layer of smog over them. They were heading out when Yugyeom decided to point out Jae and Wonpil's absence.

"Hyung, are you not coming?" He asked, making the entire crowd turn to stare at the two.

Jae rubbed the back of his neck, a blush spreading from his cheeks to his entire face, "Ah, no. We're gonna just stay in tonig-" and he's not even done talking before everyone starts hooting and whistling. Bambam runs up to high-five Jae, Jinyoung and Youngjae coming up to pinch Wonpil's cheeks and coo that their baby is "all grown up" (even though Jae was pretty sure the keyboardist was older than both of them). Even his ex-nemesis Jackson is yelling something about the wonders of condoms. 

Sungjin, always the savior, is the one to start to herd them out, throwing the couple an apologetic look.

 

Jae's doing one of the only things he's completely positive he's good at it when everything goes to shit. He has it listed right under playing the guitar and eating, a skilled acquired through years of practice and natural God given talent. 

He's got Wonpil splayed across his bed (thankfully located on the bottom bunk), holding his legs up by the back of his knees, a perfect position for Jae to have complete access to his boyfriend's pretty little rim. It didn't take long for them to get here after the boys left, Jae surprising a huff out of Wonpil as he picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. Wonpil kisses him the entire way, their teeth clashing when Jae accidentally bumps them into the door frame. He sets him down right by the bed, pulling him by the waist for another heated kiss.

"Mmm, baby." Wonpil says, making Jae pull away and focus his attention to the shorter's neck. He hums in response.

"You're going to have to guide me a lot, okay?" And jae's hardly paying attention, reaching up under his boyfriends shirt, using the pads of his thumbs to rub at his sensitive nipples. He "hmm"s again

"I-I'm serious," he stutters when Jae pulls off his shirt, bringing him in close and leaning down to trail kisses down Wonpil's chest, taking a pink nub into his mouth and sucking, " _Oh God_! Jae," he says, trying to explain something, the words almost incoherent through his whimpers, "Jae, please."

The blond is almost completely gone, pulling off his own shirt, slowly backing Wonpil on to the bed, pushing him slightly to get him to lay down. When he obliges he starts working on the younger's zipper, gripping his hands onto both his pants and briefs, pulling them both down his legs, slightly struggling with each leg. He crawls up his body, giving him one more lingering kiss before he retreats back between his boyfriend's legs. Jae can't help but think Wonpil looks gorgeous like this, his eyes completely dark in lust, his pouty lips red and kiss swollen. His chest is a mess of Jae's saliva, each nipple glistening and pebbled. He spreads his baby's legs, getting a breathtaking view of his hole. It's freshly shaved and puckered, waiting for jae to ruin it. He starts to kiss down his stomach, using his tongue once he passes his waist. When Jae starts to suck love bites onto his inner thighs, Wonpil finally remembers what he was trying to say.

"Ohhhhh Jae. Oh god, stop baby, stop for a second," and Jae's a horny bastard but he knows to stop when he's being told to. 

"Come up here for a sec." And Jae swears he's never been as hard as he is now, but he still moves away from the pink entrance and comes up to face the younger, letting him take his face in his hands.

"I have to tell you something," his big eyes look so unsure, Jae takes it as the perfect time to kiss him, pouring in all his love and loyalty into the way his tongue slides against the smaller's. When he feels like Wonpil's ready he moves to suck bruises onto his neck.

"I've never done this before." He finally says in such a small voice that Jae wonders if he even heard correctly. But he did, and he's not really sure why he's so surprised. Wonpil's young, he started training before he even finished high school, unlike Jae who made it all the way to his freshman year of college before he even began the process. Maybe fucking him into the mattress until he cries wouldn't be the right way to go for his first time.

"Are you sure about this then?" he asks, brushing the sweaty strands of dark hair on his boyfriends forehead. Jae wants this so badly, he wants all of of Wonpil, completely, but he can wait for him if he's not ready. 

Wonpil looks at Jae with something that Jae is too scared to place at this point in their relationship, something he'll ponder over later. The smaller man bites down on his bottom lip, the corners of his lips turning up as he nods his head.

"Baby-" Wonpil wraps his arms around his neck, using his legs to bring Jae even closer.

"Please, please _fuck me_. Please, Jaehyung." And Jae almost cums right there on Wonpil's thigh at the sound of his full name. He's still a little bit weary about how comfortable his boyfriend is, but who is he to deny him of something he seems to want just as badly as Jae does. He kisses him hard one last time before he rearranges him to resume where he had left off.

 

" _Oh God Oh God Oh God, hyung!_ " Jae's licking broad strokes around his hole, looking directly up at Wonpil as he puckers his lips to suck at the little ring, " _Ah Ahhhh that feels amazing, please please don't stop. Ohhh."_ He was thrashing on the bed like he was fighting something, gripping onto the sheets with white knuckles. Jae had done this to others before (male and females alike) but he never though he himself could cum at just the sounds his partner was making, his red cock leaking pre-cum onto the sheets.

" _Jae, baby, please put something in me. Please, Please_." Jae licks one more sloppy stripe against the pink muscle, moving to get the lube he brought from his room. He kisses him quickly, then going back to search for the small bottle, practically skipping to the desk where he remembered placing it. While Jae busied himself with the prep stuff, Wonpil reached for his boyfriend's laptop under the bed that they had brought under the excuse that they were going to watch movies in bed. It was cheesy but he had made a special playist for this particular moment, a mix of songs that reminded him of Jae and some certified love making anthems. 

Of course this is where everything goes completely wrong, Wonpil choosing to open the already open browser rather than start up a completely new page. And of course that video with the actor that kind of looked like Wonpil started playing, full screen, his whiny moans effectively halting Jae's search and mortifying him in a matter of seconds. He flew to the bed, snatching the laptop from his boyfriend's hands admittedly a little too harshly.

"Hey! I wanted to see what the guy was gonna do with that-"

"It's not what it looks like!" Jae doesn't know how one person's luck could be so utterly and completely horrible. He was ready to move back in with his parents and leave this life behind. How would he explain this to his family?"

Wonpi laughed at his boyfriend reacting so quickly to something as common as porn, "Everybody watches stuff like that, hyung. You don't have to be embarrassed."

"No! I don't watch things like that, not usually. It's just," and he doesn't like the tone he's using and he can tell it's putting Wonpil off, but at this point he's on complete auto-pilot, years of defending himself to his mom playing back in his head," It's just, you're so gorgeous and I like you so much and we had gone three months without doing anything and-"

"Oh." The darker haired man sits up, squeezing his legs closed and wrapping his arms around himself. "And you got tired of waiting for me." He looked so small, trying his hardest to hide himself away from Jae's eyes.

The older man reached out to him, the flinch he received dropping his heart into his stomach, "No, no please listen to me-"

"Look, I'm sorry you ended up with someone like me. I don't know what I'm doing when it comes to this stuff. I knew it had been a while, but I didn't think- I was hoping you wouldn't care."

"I don't care, baby, I swear I don't. It's just, it's just that I'd had sex with everyone from before before the end of the first month. I didn't think, I didn't know-"

"I'm sorry I made you wait." Jae wants to ignore it cause he knows he wouldn't be able to handle it right now, on top of everything else, but Wonpil's obviously trying to hold back tears. "It takes a lot for me to trust people, Jae. I've been hurt before, and I though you'd be different."

He's fully crying now, wiping the moisture on his face with the back of his hand. Jae wants so badly to reach out and hold him, to wipe the tear tracks from his face, but he's pretty sure he'd fuck that up too.

"That's not what I meant. I promise you, I am different." But Wonpil isn't listening anymore, his head turned towards the wall.

"Can you please leave? Please." He says, just barely audible enough for Jae to hear. He really doesn't want to, he wanted to fix things right then and there so that they could go back to being happy. He decides giving Wonpil time and walking out of the room would be the best thing to do, his feelings yelling at him to do the opposite beginning to give him a headache.

 

Jae returns to his room and lays on his bunk, staring straight up at the ceiling for what seems like centuries. The clock read 10 PM when he first came back, but after beating himself up and planning what he's going to tell his parents about his last days in Korea, when he turns back to nightstand it's already past midnight. At about 12:30 he decides that maybe he's being an idiot, and at 12:31 he's already pushing himself up and off the bed, determined to fix whatever he just recently shit all over. He stomps his way out of his room, turning the sharp corner of the hallway into the living room, moving on to the one leading into the kitchen. And he forgets who he is for a second, forgets the bad luck that has literally followed him his entire life when he confidently marches into the cooking area and walks right into the same person he was on his way to see. 

He's sitting on the kitchen island, opening the lid to a yogurt cup, wearing nothing but Jae's over sized red hoodie. Jae halts mid trek, standing at the doorway, unprepared for the stare down that he's currently in the midst of. The taller doesn't think he has the balls to break the silence first, but it's not like he could ruin this anymore.

"I'm sorry." He starts, waiting for the look in Wonpil's eyes that lets him know he can come closer.

"I never meant to hurt you." One step.

"I would wait forever if you wanted me too, you're so worth it." It's kind of scary how serious he is, but there's no going back now.

A few more steps, "Those other people, the ones before you, they never made me wait, " Wonppil puts down his yogurt. Another step, "But they also never stayed. They never meant anything to me, though, so it didn't matter." Step.

"Not like you do." He's almost there, just a few more spaces separating them.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like your not special, like it's ever been hard being with you," one more step.

He's standing right in front of him, the dried tear tracks and red rimmed eyes heartbreakingly obvious from this close up, "It's not. God, being in love with you is the easiest thing I've _ever_ done. I waited for years, I can wait more if you wanted me to."

Jae's not sure what he said, but Wonpil's giggling, hiding a blush behind his sleeve-covered hands, "What? Did I just make myself look like an idiot again?"

"No, it's just," he looks down and plays with his fingers in his lap, "That's the first time you've told me you love me."

And Jae can't help but let out an obnoxiously loud laugh. How the hell had he not said that before? Wonpil raps his arms around his shoulders and pulls Jae in, scooting to the edge of the counter so he can rap his legs around his waist too, "Say it again."

"Kim Wonpil, I have been in love with you since the first day I laid eyes on you." And Jae's pretty sure that's not true, cause he remembers wanting to kill the then teen who couldn't be alone for an hour before climbing back on someones lap, or clinging on to them as they did literally any activity. It makes the younger smiles, though, so he thinks this little white lie is okay.

He leans into kiss him, soft at first and then hard and passionate all at once, tongues fighting for dominance, "Do you want to..." the smaller man says against the blond's lips, licking into his mouth.

"You know we don't have to."

"When the hell else are we going to get the house all to ourselves again?" And Jae has not one argument against that, picking him up by the butt and carrying a giggling Kim Wonpil into his bedroom.

 

Jae wakes up later that morning thanking every God and deity above for the night before, his naked state and the small tan man he currently has his arms around a concrete sign of their existence. Jae can see the purple marks littered around the younger's neck from where he's at, knowing that they go much, much further down. He feels a little bad that he came so fast the first time, but they went a few more rounds after, a perfect way to prove to Wonpil (but mostly himself) of how long he could go. And apparently it was appropriate to fuck a virgin into the mattress until they cried, something that he had first thought was too much until the brunette surprised everyone by begging Jae to fuck him harder. Who was he to deny such a sound request?

He needs to stop reminiscing about the night before, the part of him pressing against his boyfriend's ass already awake with morning wood. It doesn't help when the younger starts to wake up, wiggling in a way that has Jae clenching his eyes shut.

"Baby, the lube is on the nightstand." Wonpil follows this my pushing his ass back onto Jae's dick, the desperation in his voice a very surprising thing to hear first thing in the morning. Jae reaches behind himself without looking, shuffling around until he feels the cool plastic of the bottle. Jae tries to unlatch the hold he has around Wonpil's waist, arms quickly held back down by his boyfriend's small hands.

"You don't need to prep me, I can take it." Jae wants to argue but Wonpil's already scooted himself back far enough that the tip of his cock is just about to push through. He quickly lathers himself, making sure to add a little extra considering they didn't take the time before to stretch him out. The taller starts to push in and is about halfway there before Wonpil presses back again, pushing the rest of his dick completely in his ass in one go. 

The younger moans loudly " _Aaaahhh, God I feel so full_." He starts pushing back again, setting a rhythm to their love making.

"Baby you're still so fucking tight. Even after how hard I fucked you yesterday, how long you kept me in you after we were done. _"_ He tries to clench down on his teeth so he doesn't embarrass himself with some unfiltered sound, but the way Wonpil continues to throw it back and yell out his name everytime Jae grazes his prostate makes it a completely lost cause.

"Baby slow down, they won't be back until later." The older man says, trying to still the hips that continue to slam against his front.

"Please fuck me harder, hyung, pleaseee" and Jae doesn't think he's even capable of slowing down after that. He switches their positions, hissing when he pulls out of the smaller, shushing the whiney please that leave his lips begging him to come back. Jae lays on his back, pulling all the pillows under his head to try and make himself comfortable. He pulls Wonpil to straddle him by the waist, watching as he immediately took the hint and reached behind him to push Jae's dick back into him. The blond grips his waist, trying to give him leverage as he started fucking himself again, bouncing on Jae's dick with a stamina Jae had never seen from anyone before. He looks gorgeous riding him like he had been doing it for years, his head thrown back, sweat running down his throat. He was gonna cum soon and he just wanted to make sure that Wonpil could at least get off before him. 

Jae started rocking up, the screams Wonpil let out working as encouragement to keep going. He was trying so hard not to cum, but the brunette was warmer and tighter than he ever could've imagined. He angled his hips a little more to the left knowing he was hitting him directly on his prostate when his thighs began to tremble, a sure sign that he was about to come.

"Oh God, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Jae watched as the waves of pleasure ran throughout his boyfriends body, mesmerized by the way his lovely pink cock shot ribbons of white on his chest. The way his asshole tightened and fluttered at the end of his release was the only thing Jae needed to finish, his cum shooting straight into his small boyfriends body. 

Wonpil collapsed on him, his hot breath causing goosebumps where it hit his neck. They laid there for a while, basking in each other's after sex aura as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Hyung?"

"Yes babe?"

"Was the guy you were watching on your laptop supposed to be me?"

Jae chuckled against the top of his head, no use in lying to him now, "Yeah it was."

Wonpil looked up at him, a huge smile on his face, "That's really sweet of you."

He kissed his forehead, settling the younger back on his chest, running his fingers through the sweaty dark strands, "I told you I was in love with you."

The smaller looks back up at him, his expression completely serious, "I love you, too, you know?" And he doesn't say anything to that, just nods his head, fearing that he was still Jae Park and he was still completely prone to ruin the moment.

He's not quite sure how some teen girl's porn blog could lead to such a beautiful moment between the two, but he silently sends out a thank you to whoever and wherever that person was.

  

**Author's Note:**

> might make this into a series idk. also im not sure how kevin/dowoon happened but i might write a little something for them too 
> 
> anyways thank u for reading :)


End file.
